


I Know We Get a Little Crazy [And I Know We Get a Little Loud]

by orphan_account



Series: The Only Thing That Matters [21]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 11:43:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6802396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bran wants to "break in" their new apartment</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Bran was swimming half naked in the new bedsheets when Jojen came into the room, carrying boxes of books. Jojen put the box down on the desk and turned, smirking, to his fiancee. “Making yourself feel at home, Bran Flakes?” 

“I am home.” Bran shifted onto his knees, smiling broadly. “ _ Our  _ home, Jojen.”

Jojen sighed back and moved closer to Bran, knees pressing against the bed and Bran reaching up to wrap his arms around him. Bran pushed his face closer and Jojen leaned in to press their lips together. Sighing happily, Bran fell back against the bed and pulled Jojen on top of him.

“We should be unpacking.” Jojen mumbled against Bran’s lips but made no effort to pull away from his fiancee. Bran just laughed.

“We have our whole lives to unpack.” Bran whispered, brushing his hands into Jojen’s blond curls. “The life we'll be sharing together. From now until forever.”

“You're only sappy when you want to get laid, you bloody nerd.” Jojen kissed Bran’s nose quickly, both men smiling into each other’s skin.

“I don't need to be sappy to get laid.” Bran raised his brow, smiling. “I can have you whenever I want, we both know it.”

“I'm not as big a push over as you think I am.” Jojen smirked, leaning back so that Bran couldn't connect their lips. Bran whined.

“Oh really? Remember that time at Myrcella’s birthday when I dragged out to the hot tub…” Bran spoke slowly, trailing his hands down Jojen’s arms. Jojen felt himself stirring at the memory of it; Bran moaning and whimpering on top of him, the heat from the tub and the closeness it brought to them. It had been addicting, and Jojen had wanted to stay in that moment forever- until they'd been caught by Tommen Baratheon, which Bran had seemed to enjoy a little too much.

“I can refuse you whenever I want.” Jojen sat up fully, so he was straddling Bran’s hips. He could feel how hard the other boy was and it made him grin.

“I know you can.” Bran said, his voice low. His eyes were dark with his want. “But you never want to. You love the feeling of me around you, the warmth of my mouth swallowing you down…”

Jojen fought back the urge to moan at Bran’s words, his hips twitching despite himself. Being with Bran was easy breezy by now, they knew exactly what gets the other going and could read one another perfectly by now. Bran didn't always talk dirty, but he could always tell when the mood was right to do so.

“You want to fuck me until I scream your-” Bran began before Jojen reached out to cover his mouth.

“No. More. Talking. Brandon.” Jojen making his voice lower and rutting his hips against Bran just once, loving the small groan Bran gave. Grinning, he leaned forward to trace his tongue over Bran’s bare chest. “Besides, that's what you want. Maybe I have something else in mind for you.” Jojen spoke directly against Bran’s chest as he yanked the boy below him’s pants open.

Bran moaned, looking as though he was ready to talk before remembering Jojen’s order. While neither boy were entirely dominate, Bran was very good at following orders in bed and Jojen had come to join watching Bran do exactly as he said- because it was a rarity in their every day life. Jojen wiggled the jeans off Bran’s hips and down his body before flinging them from the bed. Bran watched all his motions with wide, dark eyes- chest heaving with his deep, hard breaths.

He cupped Bran’s bulge in his hand, determined not to meet Bran’s imploring gaze. If Bran wanted this so badly, he could damn well wait until Jojen was finished with him. It was only fair, Bran always got his way in the end but Jojen managed to get his own fun in as well. Teasing Bran was fun. In its own way, it was more fun than the actual sex- Bran was so responsive, Jojen could always feel himself getting close just from the noises Bran made. 

Jojen mouthed at Bran’s hard cock through the fabric of his briefs, listening to the string of moans Bran released at the slight touch. Fighting off his smile, Jojen looked up while reaching up to palm at his crotch. “Sssh, Bran Flakes…. I wanna see how quiet you can be.”

“I can't be quiet.” Bran whimpered, clutching the new bedsheets they'd picked out together just the week before. “I can't, you know I can't.”

“I don't know that.” Jojen sang, slowly inching Bran’s underwear off. Jojen kissed the area all around Bran’s cock, being careful not to touch it at all. Bran rubbed his hips up against Jojen’s face, craving friction but Jojen knew he wasn't getting it. Bran let out a whine, whispering Jojen’s name as though saying it quietly would somehow make Jojen forget he was making noise.

So Jojen pulled away, resting his hands on Bran’s hips to keep him from moving. He pushed himself up Bran’s body, slipping his tongue in Bran’s mouth, feeling him moan. Bran’s hands unclenched the sheets to let both hands bury in Jojen’s permanently messy hair. He moaned again, fighting against Jojen’s grip.

Jojen couldn't hold back his laugh and he tugged away from the pouting boy. “You really can't be quiet, can you?”

“No!” Bran cried, sticking out his lower lip and giving him the widest puppy eyes. Jojen just continued smiling at him and Bran finally growled. “Damn it, Jojen!! This isn't fair!”

“What isn't fair, Bran Flakes?” Jojen ghosted his lips against Bran’s very quickly before pulling back again. “That you're not in control? Poor, poor Bran.” His fingers ghosted down Bran’s shaft, causing the strung out boy under him to give a shaky sigh of relief just before taking his hand away again.

“Nooooo, Jojen,  _ please.”  _ Bran cried, tears burning his eyes as the heat was overwhelming his body. He couldn't remember the last time Jojen had made him feel so desperate. He'd always been more than eager to please, this teasing more severe than Bran had ever experienced before. “Jojen, I can't. Please.”

Jojen hummed, and suddenly seemed to take pity on Bran. He took hold of his long legs and wrapped them around his shoulders. One hand holding tight to his leg, the other pushed Bran’s cheeks apart. His breath ghosted over Bran’s hole, warm and sweet, and Bran hissed. “Alright, Bran, I'll make you a deal. I'll give you what you want, but I want you to be as quiet as you can. If you get too loud, I stop and you can take care of yourself.”

“You'd love to watch me take care of myself, wouldn't you Jojen?” Bran winked at Jojen perched between his legs then his eyes fluttered his eyes closed because just looking at Jojen made him feel like coming. He'd been expecting the feeling of Jojen’s soft finger slipping inside but was caught off guard by the feeling of something wet and warm pressing against his entrance. Bran let out a shout that was as equally surprise and pleasure and Jojen pulled back with a grin.

“Sorry, sorry. I didn't mean-” Bran heaved. “You just surprised me, I'm sorry.”

Jojen hummed, and pressed his face back to Bran’s entrance. It began with just gentle lapping of his tongue and Bran breathed deeply to keep from moaning at the top of his lungs. This was not a usual position of theirs, Bran found it tedious to do and often unsatisfactory when receiving. He couldn't come from it alone and would much rather just have Jojen inside him. He knew Jojen was still teasing him, but this was much more satisfying teasing than what he  _ could  _ be doing. Bran bit down on his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood as one of Jojen’s fingers probed into him, tongue sliding along side it. Bran panted and made a gruttal moan deep in his chest. He sort of panicked for a moment, thinking he made too much noise but Jojen didn't stop and Bran relaxed.  

Another finger pushed in beside the first and Bran had to clasp his hand over his mouth to stop himself from making noise. He wasn't sure how serious Jojen had been with his threat to stop but he didn't want to test it. He was feeling too good right now to risk it.

“Bran,” Jojen lifted his head up, lips red and swollen. “How ya doin?”

Bran knees loudly, pushing against Jojen’s slender fingers that moved inside him with such a practised skill. “Jojen…. Seven hells, it's not enough  _ please _ .”

Jojen climbed up Bran’s pale body to kiss him lightly, not stopping the thrusting of his fingers. “Well, what do you want then, love? You've been so good and quiet, say it and it's yours.”

“I want…” Bran breathed out, eyes shut tight. He and Jojen’s faces were so close their lips brushed whenever they spoke or breathed deeply. Jojen hadn't paused his fingers, scissoring them and pressing them against Bran’s sweet spot. “Oh, fuck Jojen… I wanna ride you. Gods.”

Jojen pulled back to gaze into Bran’s eyes, and it was only then that Bran realized Jojen was completely dressed. Bran gasped and ushered Jojen’s fingers out of him before making quick work of yanking his shirt off. He pushed Jojen’s hips back so he could suck marks into Jojen’s lightly toned chest. His older marks were nearly faded by now.

He popped open Jojen’s pants and pulled them down his hips, taking his boxers down with them. Bran let out a small giggle when Jojen’s came free, angry red and leaking. He pressed a quick kiss to the glistening tip before shoving Jojen back against the bed, so quickly that Jojen almost fell off. They took a pause for them both to laugh as Jojen re-adjusted on the bed and Bran scampered into his lap. Their cocks rubbed together and they both moaned deeply. Bran reached over to his jeans and pulled out a tube of lube. Jojen cocked his brow.

“Somebody is prepared.” He teased as Bran quickly worked the lube onto his dick.

“Did you want to go searching through boxes to find some?” Bran retorted as he positioned himself over Jojen. Jojen reached out to steady Bran as  he sunk out, both of them moaning deep. Jojen hadn’t realised just how aroused he was until he finally felt the heat on Bran around him.

Bran’s hips twitched down on their own accord, working Jojen deeper into him. Jojen used his grip on Bran’s hips to move the boy on top of him, pulling him up and guiding him back down until Bran managed to work up his own rhythm, bouncing on Jojen’s cock and grinding down with low pants  and sharp cries of pleasure whenever Jojen’s cock hit the right places. Soon Jojen’s hips were thrusting up to meet Bran’s bouncing and Bran buried his face into Jojen’s shoulder to smother the sounds of his screaming when he came.

Jojen helped move Bran off of him once he came himself and sat up smirking. “Happy now? We broke in our new bed.”

Bran pouted and ruffled up Jojen’s already messy hair. “I’ll happier once we break in the rest of the apartment too.”


	2. Chapter 2

Bran was pretty well behaved the rest of the day, nearly unpacking the den between them. He was in very good mood, obviously from their escapades from earlier but he made no further moves on Jojen- not even when they went to bed, both of them exhausted. The next morning was something different, Bran slipped in behind Jojen in the shower, sliding his arms around Jojen’s hips. 

“Morning.” Bran said cheerfully, pressing kisses to Jojen’s shoulders.

“Really?” Jojen sighed, turning around slightly to look at the smaller boy. Bran smiled up at him, eyes dancing.

“Yeah, really.” Bran smirked, standing up on his tiptoes to press a kiss to Jojen’s lips. Jojen smiled against his lips, turning more and hugging Bran to him. “You know it's my favourite.”

“ _ Everything  _ is your favourite, Brandon.” Jojen chuckled, tracing his fingers across Bran’s hips and lower back.

“As long as you're with me.” Bran lowered to his knees, turning Jojen around completely and kissing both hips gently. Jojen’s cock was hardening, and Bran took it into his mouth quickly. He bobbed his head enthusiastically, moaning around it as it hardened completely. Jojen’s fingers slipped into Bran’s wet hair.

Bran moaned again and pushed his mouth down so Jojen’s cock slid down his throat.  Jojen’s hips twitched and began giving shallow thrusts until Bran stilled his mouth, granting Jojen permission to use his mouth as he pleased. He pushed into his mouth at a steady rhythm while Bran slowly lapped his tongue around the shaft. Jojen moaned low in his throat, the speed of his hips increasing. Bran pressed his hand to Jojen’s balls, palming them and smiling around Jojen’s cock as he worked him closer to release.

“Bran, stop.” Jojen breathed out, pushing Bran’s head away. Bran’s mouth was removed with a loud pop, his fiancee looking up at him with wide eyes. Jojen leaned his head against the shower wall, trying to catch his breath while Bran continued staring up at him with wide eyes.

“What's wrong?” Bran asked, his voice small and lower lip extrended in a pout. He leaned back on his knees so that he was away from Jojen. He sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, eyes cast down to the ground. “Did you not want me too? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be pushy. I know I can be, I just…”

“No, no. Bran, no.” Jojen crouched beside Bran and took hold of his face. “I don't mind, its fine. I just didn't want to come yet.”

Bran looked at his fiancee closely, scanning his face for any misgivings. When he didn't see any, he grabbed Jojen’s face in his hands and kissed him hard. Jojen took him by the waist and pulled him into his lap until they ended up laying down on the floor of the shower. Bran moaned quietly, almost nervously, when Jojen wedged a hand in between them to stroke at his cock.

“Hey, Bran, let go.” Jojen whispered, pushing a finger around to poke at Bran’s hole. “I wanna hear you.”

“Oh, really?” Bran laughed, pushing his ass back against Jojen’s hand. “Yesterday you wanted me to be as quiet as possible.”

Jojen pressed soft kisses down Bran’s neck, pushing a finger inside quickly. Bran kneened loudly and rutted his hips against Jojen. “That was an experiment. I was seeing how quiet you could be. You know I love your sounds, Bran Flakes.”

“Good, because we figured out that I can't be quiet.” Bran replied, already breathless from the small intrusions of Jojen’s finger. “But I request that we move from this position. Its not working for me.”  

Jojen just hummed, pressing his finger inside a few more times before removing it. He gestured for Bran to stand, and he did rather enthusiastically. Seconds later, Jojen had Bran pushed up against the shower wall and was smothering him. Jojen’s finger pushed back inside him and was quickly joined by a second.

Bran brought a leg up to wrap around Jojen’s waist and dug his nails into Jojen’s shoulders for grip. The water poured down on them, Bran feeling that it felt cool in comparison to the heat he was feeling inside. He was slowly but surely fucking himself onto Jojen’s fingers, a small smile appearing that the slightest tingle of pleasure.

Bran let out a gasp that trailed off into a moan, when Jojen pushed his third finger inside. Curling and stretching them, Jojen’s brow was crinkled in concentration. Bran smiled to himself before pulling Jojen in to kiss him roughly.

Their tongues explored the well known spaces, while Jojen massaged his prostate with every thrust of his fingers. Bran moaned and whimpered into Jojen’s mouth until it all became too much. He pulled away from Bran, panting heavily and hips bucking on their own free will. “Please. Jojen. Fuck me. I'm not going to last much longer.”

Jojen smiled, kissing Bran quickly as he pulled his fingers free. He positioned himself at Bran’s entrance, grabbing his hips to ease inside. Bran’s hips always bore bruises after they fucked in this position. Bran pushed against Jojen’s cock harder than Jojen was even thrusting inside.

“Bran…” Jojen grunted, pinning him against the wall and grinding his hips inside. He grabbed Bran’s cock roughly in his hand and stroked it until Bran’s body jerked and he painted both their stomachs with his come. Jojen followed him over the edge, squeezing his eyes shut and listening to Bran’s cries.

“They say the way you start off the morning is how you spend the rest of the day.” Bran whispered into Jojen’s ear, grinning.


	3. Chapter 3

Bran had Jojen’s hips pushed up against the kitchen counter, sucking bruises into his neck. Jojen moaned, gripping Bran’s hair and pulling it. “Fuck, Bran.” Jojen grinded against Bran, legs shaking. Their hips rubbed together, a burning fire filling his stomach.

Bran grinned, biting down on Jojen’s neck- right over the pulse, drawing out a loud moan from Jojen. Bran had been doing this, for nearly an hour now. Just kissing and sucking at Jojen’s neck until Jojen was feeling like he might explode.  “Seven hells.”

“Hmmmmmmm…” Bran hummed against Jojen’s neck, hands trailing over his bare chest and coming to rest just inches above his cock. Jojen’s hips jerked, desperate for a true touch. Bran giggled, pushing his fingers into Jojen’s belt loops. Jojen knew his whole neck- as well as most of his chest and stomach- was going to be completely marked up later, with deep dark bruises, but he couldn't bring himself to argue it.

“Gods…” He grunted, one hand moving behind him to grip the kitchen counter as a poor attempt to keep control of himself. “Bran, gods, please. Please do something.”

“Here?” Bran asked, eyes going wide with false innocence. “Wouldn't you rather go something more private, Jojen?”

Most times he would, but Bran had gotten Jojen so worked up that he didn't even care. “Damn, Brandon, no. Here, please.”

Bran’s face broke into a shit eating grin. “You got it, Reed.” Bran got Jojen’s pants off his hips with a quick flash of his wrist. Jojen sighed loudly at the removal of the extreme pressure but Bran left his briefs in place. Jojen whimpered as Bran began mouthing over his raging erection. Jojen winced as the dull but sweet pleasure washed over his body.

“Bran!” Jojen growled, pulling Bran’s hair sharply. Bran giggled, the vibrations shooting through Jojen’s body. “Why are you teasing?”

“You tease me all the time.” Bran sat back on the balls of his feet, grinning at him. “Why do you do it?”

Jojen stroked Bran’s hair, flattening it down against his forehead. He tried to ignore the burning in his stomach and the fact that he was so hard it hurt. “I do it because I love the sound of you begging but I don't think that's why you're doing it.”

“Then why do you think I'm doing it?” Bran asked, running his fingers down Jojen’s bare thighs.

“I don't know,” Jojen replied, almost a whine. “That's why I asked.”

“Maybe…” Bran stood up, cupping his hands behind Jojen’s neck. “Maybe I'm waiting for you to get tired of me teasing you, and take control.”

Jojen growled deep in his throat and lifted Bran up by the back of his legs. He nearly tossed Bran onto the counter, stripping his shirt off and throwing it over his shoulder. Cramming himself as close to the counter as he could, Jojen pushed himself in between Bran’s legs and palmed at him through his jeans. Bran gave a high moan, and Jojen smirked. It was good to know that Bran was just as turned on as he was.

“Take your pants off.” Jojen commanded as he shrugged out of his own briefs. Bran immediately followed the order, quickly ridding himself of the offending articles. His boxers followed right after, all been thrown around the room without a care where they landed. Jojen grabbed Bran’s legs and wrapped them around his hips. Bran rubbed their hips together, cocks creating a sweet friction that had them both moaning. Bran grabbed Jojen’s shoulders to get better grip and grinded against him all the harder.

Jojen shoved him away and pinned his hips to the counter. Bran gasped,arching his back and squirming in Jojen’s grasp. Jojen leaned forward and nibbled on Bran’s ear lobe. “What do you say Bran? Should I tease you as you teased me?”

“No, please.” Bran whimpered, hands reaching out for something to grip. “Please, take me Jojen. Take me now.”

“Hmmmm…” Jojen gave Bran’s neck a few light kisses. Bran was panting and wiggling. “You're lucky I want you.”  

“You always want me.” Bran cooed in Jojen’s ears as Jojen pushed his fingers against Bran’s lips. He sucked them in eagerly. He swirled his tongue around them, getting them slick with spit until Jojen thought they were good enough. He brushed them against hie entrance twice before pushing both fingers inside. Bran cried out, surprised at Jojen’s rough pace as he jammed his fingers against Bran’s sweet spot.

“Fuck, Bran, almost don't need to prep you.” Jojen grunted, sliding his finger in and out quickly.

“Well you have fucked me twice in the last 24 hours.” Bran panted, regular breathing becoming a problem with Jojen’s fingers inside him and lips on his neck. “Now get on with it.”

“If you think you're ready.” Jojen breathed, clearly trying to stay in control. But Bran didn't want him too. He wanted Jojen to let go, to fuck him until he couldn't even see. Jojen positioned himself at Bran’s hole, pushing in slowly as they both moaned. Jojen remained still with a short moment before beginning to pick up a quick pace.

Bran cried out, hands reaching all over the counter for something- anything- to grab onto. Something to ground himself. He keened when Jojen lacked his mouth onto his nipple, not slowing his pace but changing the angle so his cock pressed against his sweet spot with every insistent thrust.

Bran was growing progressively into a mess under Jojen’s touch. He was nothing but wanton moans and cries of pleasure, while arching off the counter and bucking his hips helplessly. He could already feel the pooling heat his stomach, the tightening in his balls that told him was close but Bran fought off the release. He didn't want to come yet, at this point he'd be fine if he never came as long as Jojen never stopped fucking him. The burning pleasure of being on the edge was enough.

Jojen was grinning against Bran’s skin, he could feel it. He leaned up to press their lips together, kisses coming hard and fast. Bran wasn't even sure if he was kissing Jojen back, he was too busy trying to get air into his lungs. He trailed his fingers over Jojen’s shoulders and clung to them for his life. Jojen bit Bran’s lip hard enough to draw blood, and Bran climax hit him suddenly. Bran cried out, dragging his nails down Jojen’s shoulders and back, hips bucking uncontrollably as he coated both their stomachs with his come. Jojen groaned as Bran clenched around him, but his held his own as he fucked Bran through even the slightest aftershocks.

Bran was breathing heavily, trying to calm himself as he felt Jojen’s hand wrap around his cock. Bran gave a loud whine and squirmed against Jojen’s touch. He felt extremely sensitive, and Jojen’s stroking burned. “I'm a little sensitive, Joj.”

“I know. That's the point.” Jojen chuckled, kissing Bran’s neck quickly and repeatedly. “I'm not done with you yet, Bran Flakes. You wanted me to take control, you've got it. So take it.”

Bran moaned, his cock making its first effort to stand up again. Jojen rebegan his thrusting, slowly and with sharp grinding motions that punched the air right out of Bran. He was hard again in no time, pushing back to meet Jojen’s thrusts, loud moans ringing through the entire apartment.

Suddenly though, Jojen stopped his thrusts and gathered Bran into his arms as best as he could without pulling out. Bran grasped his shoulders and rubbed his cock against Jojen’s sticky stomach, whimpering at the over sensitivity he still felt.  

Jojen dropped into a kitchen chair, nearly tipping it but managing to keep it standing. Bran was runting his lap as Jojen began thrusting up. Bran screamed as Jojen’s cock rubbed aggressively against his prostate and he dropped his head into the crock Jojen’s neck. Jojen moaned as Bran’s hot breath ghosted across his skin, and he wrapped his arms around Bran’s waist to bring him closer. The angle took away some of their speed, and Bran whined, but his cock now rubbed sinfully against Jojen’s stomach. Bran could already feel himself reaching for his second orgasm.

“Jojen, Jojen…” Bran babbled, nails digging into Jojen’s back. “Jojen, I want you to come. Come for me, Jojen.”

Jojen let out a low groan and picked up a harsher pace. Bran shouted with each thrust and let out a broken sob when Jojen reached between their bodies to stroke his cock. The world became a white hot fire as Bran’s cock erupted again, Bran barely aware of the cries and shouts he gave as he fell over the edge. He took Jojen over with him this time, the thrusts stilling as Jojen grinded into Bran with a deep moan.

Bran let out a high pitched sigh, leaning against Jojen limply. His fingers played with Jojen’s sweaty hair and he smiled as he felt Jojen’s fingers trailing down his shine. “Seven hells. I fucking love you.”

“I love you too…” Jojen’s voice was deeper than usual, almost hoarse. Bran leaned back, taking in the view. Jojen’s hair was stuck to his forehead, his neck and chest both dark with hickies. There was blood on his lips that Bran realized with a start was his own. They were quite the sight to see, reaching out to whip his thumb against the blood gathered on his own lip. Bran started giggling and Jojen soon following, rubbing Bran’s back softly.

“Nap time.” Bran said, Jojen scooping Bran in his arms and carrying him towards the couch.


	4. Chapter 4

__ Jojen shifted and crinkled his nose. He was feeling… good. Oddly good. He arched his back up and a small moan tumbled out of his lips. He opened his eyes a little bit and looked around, more than a bit confused. He didn’t exactly know why he was on the couch. Then it came back to him, everything that had gone between himself and Bran in the kitchen, then settling down for a nap. Must have been why he was feeling so good. Suddenly another sweet roll of pleasure came over him and he moaned, looking down to find Bran settled between his thighs with Jojen’s cock in his mouth.

Bran's eyes flicked up to meet Jojen's surprised gaze and pulled off Jojen's cock with a smile. "Morning sunshine!"

Jojen blinked, suddenly aware of how hard his cock was. "What- what are you doing, Bran?"

Bran hummed, licking a stripe up Jojen's length. Jojen moaned deep in this throat. "I'm rewarding you, Jojen." Bran said, still grinning. "You took such good care of me earlier, you deserve it."

Jojen flushed. "I didn't do anything..." 

"That's a lie." Bran laughed, stroking Jojen's cock slowly. Jojen panted and kept looking down at his boyfriend through his lashes. "You were brilliant in the kitchen, Jojen, truly brilliant. I'm so bloody sore I don't think I'll be able to walk properly for days."

Jojen blushed deeper, looking away from Bran. "I'm sorry."

Bran blinked and climbed up Jojen's body, wincing slightly. "Don't you dare apologize! That was some of the best sex we've ever had! Even better than that time we snuck away from my family reunion and you took me right in the back of Jon's-"

Jojen launched forward and claimed Bran's lips with his own. Jojen was so worked up if Bran had kept talking, Jojen probably would've come right then. His hands wrapped around Bran's back and trailed down his spine slowly. He felt Bran shiver in his embrace and their hips rocked together as their kisses grew more heated.

"Wait." Bran pulled back, panting. "I was doing something Jojen, you distraction noodle you!"

"Yeah, you were." Jojen smirked as Bran kissed his neck lightly just once. Jojen's chest was already purple and black with bruises and Bran figured more application would hurt. He leaned back down and took Jojen's cock in his mouth, running his tongue along the shaft and hollowing his cheeks as he went down. Jojen moaned loudly and his hips bucked, trying to stay Bran's lips. Bran's hand trailed between his legs, one finger pressing against Jojen's entrance. Jojen gasped and jerked, eyes going wide as Bran rubbed his entrance softly. Jojen was perfectly aware that that was pleasurable- Bran certainly seemed to enjoy it a lot- but wasn't a place he was used to being touched. They hadn't been positioned like that often.

"Bran..." Jojen whimpered as Bran's finger slid inside. There was no lubrication and Jojen hissed at the friction. Bran increased his mouth's actions as he tried to make the effect comfortable for his boyfriend. It became clear after a moment that it wasn't getting less uncomfortable for Jojen and Bran let his finger slide back out and took his mouth off Jojen's cock.

"I want to fuck you." Bran said, his voice deep and husky from his previous actions and it made Jojen's stomach flip. "I'm going to get up and get lube now." Bran seemed a little awkward, but his eyes were dark and his cock was hard against his stomach and leaking. Jojen nodded slowly, breathing heavy and Bran jumped up from the couch. He hurried over to the front entry, limping but still moving with good speed and practically bounced back over to Jojen.

He crawled back over onto the couch, already popping open the lid. He held eye contact with Jojen the whole time he spread the lube on his fingers, watching the way Jojen's hips shifted and his fingers twitched like he wanted to touch himself. He didn't though, and Bran smiled to himself. Inching closer to Jojen's body, he rubbed two fingers against his entrance before pushing one inside. Jojen moaned out, hips bucking, and Bran crashed their lips together. He loved the noises Jojen made, the rare occurrences of Jojen fully letting go during sex, but right now Bran was feeling high strung and he didn't know how long he'd last with Jojen moaning like that. 

Their tongues moved together, teeth nipping at each other’s lips, Bran’s fingers pushed deeper and harder into Jojen. Bran pinched the skin on Jojen’ thighs and made stronger moans fall from Jojen’s open lips. Suddenly, Bran pulled away from Jojen’s lips and took his nipples into his mouth. Jojen gasped and his back arched up off the couch. Bran bit at his nipple and tugged on it until Jojen was panting and squirming under him, Bran grinning against his skin.

Bran pulled up, jabbing his fingers against Jojen’s sweet spot insistently. Jojen cried out, whimper and wiggled. Bran’s cock twitched and begged for a touch while he watched him. He slid a second finger in, scissoring them slightly and dragging out soft, needy moans from Jojen. Bran was left to wonder if this was how Jojen himself always felt during sex. Bran was starting to feel light headed and dizzy, quite much like his body was going to explode. Pushing his fingers as deep into Jojen as though could go, Bran let out a strangled moan and Jojen’s eyes seemed to focus on him for the first time.

“I’m good, Bran, I’m okay.” Jojen reached out and rubbed his hands across Bran’s cheek, wiping his sweaty hair out of his face. “You can start, I’m ready.”

Bran started nodded, grabbing the bottle of lube once more and pulled his fingers from inside Jojen. Jojen hissed and crinkled up his nose. He felt oddly empty and watched Bran with a fascination as Bran lubed himself up. Bran pressed against Jojen’ entrance, moaning deeply as Jojen’s warmth seemed to suck him in. He went slowly, squeezing his eyes closed and giving Jojen time to get used to his length. Bran was smaller than Jojen was, but he also much more used to being on the bottom.

Jojen kept his hands on both sides of Bran’s face and once Bran was fully in, Jojen gave him a kiss on the nose. Bran giggled, making his cock push against Jojen’s prostate. Jojen let out a surprised moan and dropped his head back against the cushions.

Bran let his head fall forward into the crock of Jojen’s neck and gave small, sharp thrusts. He moaned softly, biting his lip to try to keep himself in control. Jojen was so warm and tight around him, and Bran could barely contact his mounting pleasure.

“Oh, Bran, harder please.” Jojen moaned, a hand moving back to slide into Bran’s hair. Bran sped up despite himself, groaning and moaning. His hands landed on Jojen’s hips and his nails dug into them as he fought not to come too quickly. Realizing the best course of action, Bran slipped one hand between their bodies and took Jojen’s cock in his hand.

Jojen cried out and Bran pushed harder and deeper into his boyfriend. Nail clawed at his back and legs wrapped around his waist. Bran muffled a sob, pushing as close to Jojen as he could get. His movements got fast and frantic, without an rhythm to them but Jojen was crying out and his body was quivering.

“Bran- Bran-  _ Bran Flakes.”  _ Jojen moaned out as his cock jerked in Bran’s grip and he began to come. Bran shouted as Jojen convulsed around and under him, dragging Bran right over the edge behind him.

After Bran worked them through their aftershocks, he collapsed against Jojen’s chest without even pulling out properly. He felt Jojen’s fingers snaking through his sweaty matt of hair.

“Bran?”

“Mmmm?”

“Are we ever going to get this apartment unpacked?”

They both laughed.

  
  
  
  



End file.
